goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
GoAnimate: The Animated Series
GoAnimate: The Animate Series is an American mix of 2D flash and CGI animation TV series based on the 2006 movie GoAnimate: The Movie created for Disney+ by 20th Century Fox. The show was made by 20th Century Fox. The series is a mix of 2D flash and CGI animation. It's based on the 2006 movie, GoAnimate: The Movie. The show used to be every Friday until after Season 2. Starting Season 3, episodes are every Sunday. On March 20, 2020, the show started airing on FOX channel, Channel 4, Disney Channel USA, Disney Channel UK, Disney XD USA, Disney XD UK, History In May 2008, a TV series based on GoAnimate: The Movie was planned for Vyond Network for a 2009 permiere, but in June 2008, the series was cancelled. On April 2, 2020, Disney+ ordered 20 episodes for this series based on the 2006 movie GoAnimate: The Movie. The name of this series is GoAnimate: The Animate Series with 10 episodes ordered. The TV show was set for a November 12, 2019 release and announced that the series takes place after GoAnimate: The Movie and GoAnimate: The Movie 2 and before GoAnimate: Call of Duty. On July 7, 2019, it was announced the series would be renewed for a second season which would have 20 episodes. On November 12, 2019, the first episode of GoAnimate: The Series aired on Disney+. The series is only available in the United States, Canada, UK, Australia, and New Zeland only. and is a mix of 2D flash and CGI animation. On December 6, 2019, the show was renewed for a 3rd season which will have 21 episodes. On January 10, 2020, the first season ended. The second season began on March 6, 2020 and ended June 30, 2020. The 3rd season will begin on September 21, 2020. On October 14, 2020, it was announced the third season would be its last season and its series finale will have Boris and Warren Cook break Mr. Keebler out of the orb which will lead to GoAnimate: Call of Duty. The show will Summary Taking place after GoAnimate: The Movie and GoAnimate: The Movie 2 and before GoAnimate: Call of Duty, the series follows Eric as he goes on many fun and exciting adventures with his wife Jennifer and his friends, PC Guy, Victor, Jack, Kayla, Simon, and Aaron. Series Finale In the last 2 episodes of the series, Eric, PC Guy, Victor, Cayby, and Caillou must stop Boris and Warren Cook from breaking Mr. Keebler of the orb. But Eric, PC Guy, Victor, Cayby, and Caillou were too late and Boris and Warren Cook broke Mr. Keebler out of the orb which will lead to GoAnimate: Call of Duty. Cast * Eric Nagler as Himself, Eric 1, and Boris * Brian Sharp as PC Guy, Rentro and News Reporter #1 * Caleb Elbourn as Himself, Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi * Carlos Alazraqui as Victor and Tom, and Canadian Scout * Kate as Jennifer * David as Jack (Jackashay), Stickguy #1, Caillou, and Tbone Animate * Shy Girl as Rosie * Julie as Kayla, Stickgirl #4, Jennifer's shouting voice and Doris * Kayla as Dora (Caillou's lover) * Zack as Aaron Jefferson, Cashier and Stickcop #1 * Simon as News Reporter #2 * Paul as Gary Johnson and ThatBluePandaGuy * Dallas as The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper * Salli as Herself and Protester Girl * Dave as Simon * Russel as Stickcop * James as Brian's dad * Ashley as Brian's mom * Justin as PC Guy Jr. (PC Guy’s 3 and a half year old son) * Charlie (Young Guy) as Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 * Kimberly as Herself and Weather Reporter * Diesel as Himself and Eric's tired voice * Stephen as Steven * Jeff Bennett as British Stickguy Additional Cast Edit * Damien (Scary Voice) as Eric's mad voice * Professor as Dwayne and George * Kidaroo as Toon-sty * Princess as Stickgirl #1 * Callie as Catherina * Wise Guy as Rick Perry * Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO * Microsoft Sam as Lucas Guy and Fat Stickguy * Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy, Strong Stickguy and Stickcop #3 * Adam Katz as Himself, Nickel, Baseball and Apple * Sam Katz as Taco * Mark Katz as MePhone4 * Taylor Grodin as Bow, OJ, Tissues, Dough, Toilet and Stickguy #2 * Justin Chapman as Knife, Paper and Stickguy #3 * Kasie Chapman as Soap and Stickgirl #2 * Hailey Chapman as Microphone and Stickgirl #3 * Audel LaRoque as Stickguy #4 * TigerMario2002: as Mr. Keebler's Assistant and Jed and Ed * Ivy as Kayla S. * David as Quade game Blogger C * Joey as Venomous Soup Broadcast The series aired on Disney+. Main article: List of GoAnimate: The Series episodes